The night that started it all
by That one cactus
Summary: A Lams and Mullette story! Sorry im not good at summaries.
1. The night if the Party

_John's P.O.V._

I don't party. That's a fact, but when Alexander asks me to go to a party I don't say no. I've liked Alexander ever since I met him at the bar. He was so cute. Not many people know or like that I'm gay, but everyone is fine with Herc and Laf as a couple. See if Alexander and I went out we'd be so much cuter, but there is little to no chance of that happening. I drove us up to the house, it was the Schuyler's house. I heard that Eliza invited us. Does she like him? Does he like her? Did I ever have a chance with Alexander? By the time all my thoughts were ending, Alexander and I were already at the door. He opened the door and we walked in together. He said something to me that I couldn't hear over the blasting music, then he left. He walked over to the bar, which I'm not surprised about. He made his way over to Thomas Jefferson, the rudest guy I know, he was also at the bar. Most of his free time is spent drinking. I knew I would be taking home a drunk Alexander. I decided just standing by the door alone was a bad idea. I walked over to a nice corner and sat down on the floor. I look up and see a shelf of books. I get up and pick up a book with a blue spine, the title was The Outsiders. I opened it and started to read, but my mind was soon taken over by my thoughts. I usually try and escape my fantasy land but tonight, I have nothing better to do, so my mind wanders off. In my fantasy I am in a house, then I hear a voice call,

"Welcome home babe!" I knew that there were talking to me.

"Where are you!" I respond.

"In the kitchen _trying_ to make cookies. You should come help me!" I walk into the kitchen and see Alexander, trying to make cookies.

"Okay." I say. He walks over to me dusting flour off his hands and wiping them on his apron. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. This was the best fantasy I've had in a while. I looked down at my hands and see a ring on my finger. We were married? Anyway I walked into our bedroom and change into sweatpants and a teeshirt. I walk back to the kitchen and see Alexander watching me walk in. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my neck. He then put his forehead against mine.

"I missed you." I said.

"It was only 6 hours of work."

"But still." I smile and gently place my lips on his. He decides he needed more. He opened his mouth and released his tongue, as did I. I pressed him against the counter where I picked him up and set him down there. He wrapped his legs around me. He was pretty light, I carried him to the couch and set him down. I got ontop of him. His hands made there way under my shirt, I take it off. Alexander pulls me as close as humanly possible. I've always wanted this, just not as a fantasy. I wanted this with MY Alexander. My fantasy was rudely interrupted by some drunk idiot spilling his alcohol on me. I get up and put up the book. I walked to the door, looking at Alexander before I left the house. I ran to my car pulling off my shirt. I always keep an extra shirt in my car. It was a green SUV with a sunroof. I opened the back to look for my extra shirt. I couldn't find it, all I found was old water bottles and stale fries. I look in the front and agian nothing, except when I close the door I see Alexander walking towards me. I run to the trunk and look for the shirt, trying to hide how much I was blushing. I busy myself by looking until I find the shirt, but it was too late, I could feel Alexander's hand in my shoulder. Like the rest of me it was covered in freckles. The hand grips on my shoulder and turns me around. I am face to face with Alexander. He wraps his arms around my neck. He leaned into me, resting his head on my bear chest. I wrap my arms around his waist, fearing that I will be rejected. He places his chin on my chest, to look up to me. Then it happens. He got on his tip toes and kisses me. I sat down in my trunk and Alexander got ontop of me, sitting in my lap. He closed the trunk and started to make out with me. This was all I ever wanted then, I could smell rum on him. He was drunk. He didn't love me, he was just drunk. A few tears escaped from my eyes. He stoped kissing me and sat up on me.

"What's wrong Jakie?" I moved him off of me and pulled my knees into my chest. He came close to me and wiped away my tears.

"Hey," He said, "It's okay Jakie. I'm here. I love you." He then kissed me on the forehead. I stopped crying and let him kiss me. Even if he was drunk I was getting kissed by the man of my dreams. He stops way sooner than I wanted and got up. I grabbed the clean shirt and put it on.

"Everyone inside is making out. Wanna go home?" He said, I nodded, I did want to go home. Then I remembered, Alexander live with me, Laf, and Herc. We moved to the front seat where I started to drive. When we got home Laf and Herc were both shirtless making out on the couch. They looked up and saw us. Alexander and I laughed. I went to my room and Alex went to his. I got dressed into my pajamas and got into bed. That's when Alex came in.

"Jakie? Can I come in?" I nodded from my bed and he came in, laying down next to me. He got under the covers with me and got close. He tangled our legs and ran his fingers through my hair. He took off his shirt and I followed. What happened next was mine. Well mine and Alex's.

 **How do you guys like it? Chapter two is coming soon!!! I hope that y'all like it! Please leave comments on how I can make it better!! Bye!!!**


	2. How do I handle this?

_Lauren's POV_

When I wake up my body is intangled in Alex's. I look at him, sleeping soundly. He's hugging his chest, snuggled up to me. I kiss his forehead and close my eyes again. "Stay asleep." I whisper. I know that if he wakes up he might not remember. There's a chance that he was drunk. I want to believe that he wasn't, I want to believe what he said. I had to shower, but I didn't want to wake Alex up. I look down, I almost forgot we were undressed. Alex moved closer to me. He was so quiet and peaceful.

"Jakie I can feel you staring at me." Lex said. I started to blush and he smiled at me. He turned to face me.

"Hey Lex... do you remember last night?"

"Yes. I told you I wasn't drunk last night babe." That is my new favorite word. I didn't want to move but I had to. I sat up,

"Lex I need to shower. You should get dressed, we don't want Herc and Laf seeing you naked in my bed." He sat up too. I got up and started to walk, then I felt a hand around my wrist. I turn around and Alex kisses me. He pulls me back to bed. He lays down and I end up onto of him. When he pulls away for a breath I get up and go to the bathroom. I start a shower and get in. I start to sing a familiar song. I scrub my curly hair, my finger getting stuck a lot of the time. When I wipe my face with a wash cloth I open my eyes and see Alex looking at me.

"Wow Jakie I didn't know you could sing."

"ALEX!!!" I stop the shower and grab my towel, wrapping it around my waist.

"What do you need Alex?"

"Awww what happened to Lex?" He said, sticking out his lower lip. I grab his face and kiss him. I thought that it might make him happy. I didn't mean to make him sad. He pinned me against the wall and I let out a small moan. We sunk to the floor, Alex sitting on my lap, me still in a towel.

"Alex stop." I said pushing him off me. I didn't want his pity love. I knew that he could still be hung over.

"What the crap Jakie?"

"Alex I... I think you should go... you have work..."

"Not today. Did I do something wrong?"

"Ye- No... Maybe... just leave Alex." What was I saying? What was I doing? Even if it was pity love it was still Love from Alex wasn't it? No if I want his love I didn't want his fake love. After a while he hadn't left.

"ALEX I SAID LEAVE!!! Please..." I had started to cry. I pulled my knees to my chest.

"John...?" He came close to me. I kicked him in the stomach and ran out. I ran to my room and locked the door. I heard the front door open then close. I had changed into a oversized sweatshirt and some jeans. I went to the corner of my room, I start to cry super hard. I hear a knock on my door.

"John? Are you okay?" I hear Herc say.

"Mon ami? Come out please."

"GO AWAY PLEASE!"

"Is it about Alex?"

"NO NOW LEAVE!" I hear footsteps away from the door. The tears are streaming down my face. I don't know why I did that. I just need space I guess. Alex tried calling my 13 times and sent over 20 messages. I ignored all of them until the 14th call.

"John? Are you there?!"

"Yeah... what do you want?" I respond.

"Are you okay? What did I do? I don't want to hurt you... I love you." When I hear that I hang up and throw the phone across the room. I start to cry again. I know he was drunk. I don't want his freakin' drunk pity love! But freak me, I will always fall for him. Dang Alexander why are you so hot? I do love him... he just... ugggh.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi guys! So I think I'll post on either Saturdays or Mondays. I am in the process of moving so sorry if I don't post that much. Thanks for reading!**


	3. I love you too

_Laurens POV_

It had been 4 days since I yelled at Alexander. At first I felt bad, now I just think I did the right thing. Laf and Herc have banged on the door, slid food under the door, and I just watch it sit there. I'm tired of people wanting to "help" me. I'm broken and no one can fix it. It's all because of stupid, hot, perfect Alexander. And crap I love him. I love him so much. I don't know why I did what I did. My phone has 31 missed calls from Alexander and 64 messages. Then I hear the doorbell ring. I hear someone open it then I hear running to my door.

"John! Please talk to me! It's Alexander! I'm so sorry... I love you John I really do!" Of course he came. Why wouldn't he make life harder. I grab my phone and text him.

 _John-_ Why are you here?

 _Alexander-_ Because I love you!

When he texted that I threw my phone against the wall again.

"John? What was that? If you don't open this door I'll break it down."

"THEN I'LL JUMP OUT THE WINDOW!" I yelled at him. I didn't want his perfection trying to comfort me.

"Alexander you don't know how hard it's been being the gay boy, who chases after a drunk workaholic, who only loves him when he's drunk. I don't want you pity drunk love. I want you to love the real me. Not just love me when your drunk. I want you to love me forever. I want you to be mine... but you never will. You will never really love me." I was in tears. I was sitting against the door now. I could hear Alexander crying on the other side.

"You could never really love me... you don't love me do you Alex? It was some sick joke wasn't it?" I knew I had said too much. I knew I shouldn't have opened up. Stuff like this never really works for me. I knew he would leave, but he didn't.

"... John... I... You... Please let me in. I never ment to hurt you. I love you more than anything. I would die for you." I stood up and walked over to the door, trying to stop the tears from falling down my face. I unlock it and open the door to see Alexander on the floor, years coming down his face. I stand there and watch Alexander get up. He grabbed me and wrapped me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Promise you're not drunk?" I say.

"I promise." He looked up at me and kissed me. Not like before. This time he was determined to make a point. I kissed him back. This is what I wanted. The moment was perfect until Laf and Herc wrapped us into a group hug.

"Sorry... we will let you guys talk." Herc said.

"AND MAKE OUT!!!" Laf said. Alex and I blushed hard. Herc punched his arm. I lead Alex into my room, he closed the door behind him. He came over and sat on my bed. I sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you too Lex." He smiled and kissed me, pulling me ontop of him. He later flipped me onto the bottom and then he was ontop of me.

"I love you more!" Said Alex. I scrushed my nose and shook my head. I pulled his face back to mine. Life is good.

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter!!! This story is far from over! Bye! Lots of love!!**


	4. The first date

_Laurens POV_

Alex and I haven't really left each other's side since our fight. I'm happy he didn't leave me. I look over my shoulder and see Alexander looking at the back of my head. I was sitting on the couch watching Bambi. He was working on a paper on the table behind me.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I said to him. He stood up and walked over to me. When he got to me he wrapped his arms around my neck from the back of the couch. He placed his chin on my shoulder which was covered with my hair.

"Sit with me. You can watch with me."

"Ok babe." My heart melted and I fell in love with him all over again. He walked around and sat next to me. He placed his head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around him. I kissed the top of his head and turned my head towards the screen. After the movie ended Alex was asleep on me. I knew I couldn't move, and it was 11:23 pm, so I fell asleep to. I woke up to Alex still on my shoulder and a pain in my neck.

"How are you so comfortable Alex?" He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know. Can I go back to sleep now?" "Fine." I got off the couch and started to walk away.

"Wait... can you carry me?" He asked.

"Uggggg... I just woke up to!"

"I know but we could go back to sleep. And in an acual bed this time." I walked back to the couch and scooped up Alex. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I carried him bridal style all the way to his bed. I laid him down and put the blanket over him.

"I'm still cold Jackie."

"Well I don't know what to tell you."

"Can you come here and warm me up?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Why should I?"

"Because you love me!" He got me there. I walked over to the other side of his bed and got under the covers next to him.

"You lied Lex. It's not cold here."

"I know." He said wrapping his arms around me smiling. I feel asleep in his arms. Here I felt safe and happy. I felt loved. When I woke up this time I was alone in Alex's bed. I got up and walked out of his room into the kitchen.

"Hey Jackie!" I was greeted by Alex. He came over and kissed my check.

"Hi... *yawn* what time is it?"

"It's 3:42 pm." Herc said. I just noticed him and Laf sitting on the couch.

"Wow... Hey Lex. I was thinking... you wanna go out tonight?"

"Yeah! But I have to go to work for a few hours. Can you pick me up from there at 6:30?"

"Yeah. See you then Lex." He grabbed his stuff and left. I walked back to my room and took a shower. I let the water run over me. I soon had to get out and get ready. I put on a green shirt and some jeans for my date tonight. I started to read a book as I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I said. When the door opened I saw Laf come in and sit next to me.

"Mon ami I think you could use this." He said handing me a book.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It is a big book of manners!" I punched his arm playfully. He scrunched his nose and left. I opened it and began to read. About an hour later I left. I drove down to Alex's work and put the car in park. I texted Alex.

 _John-_ I'm outside! Can't wait to see you!

I looked up from my phone for a second and then I saw a car ram into mine. The next thing I know I'm upsidedown, in my car. I hear screams, glass breaking, the blood rushing to my head, and Alex saying my name. The next thing I hear is the angles chorus, and I see a bright light, calling me to come to it.

 **Ok so I know, I hate myself for writing this. I'm a horrible person! And before y'all say anything I love John more than anything so don't say a thing about me hating John!**


	5. Why John?

_Alex's POV_

I look down at my phone to see a text from John, saying he was waiting for me. I grab my bag, turn off my computer, and run downstairs. I open the front door expecting to see my boyfriend in the car, and that's what I saw... just he was upsidedown, covered in blood, dangling from his seat.

"JOHN!!!" I scream and drop everything, running towards him.

"JOHN!! Please be okay!" I unbuckle him and drag him over to the side. I see Jefferson leave the building and look at me with terror in his eyes.

"Hamilton what happened?!"

"I don't know just call 911! Please!" He nodded and pulled out his phone. I was holding John in my arms. I was sobbing, wiping the hair and glass off of his face.

"Please don't leave me John. You're all I have." My tears fell onto his face. I placed my forehead against his.

"... Lex...?" He was alive.

"Jackie?!"

"... there's a light... I want to go to it Lex... it's beautiful... I love you... I don't want to die Lex..." He was dieing. I knew it.

"You won't Jackie... I love you too. Just stay awake. JEFFERSON HE'S DIEING TELL THEM TO HURRY!" He looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"... I'm dieing Lex?"

"No... No Jackie... I- I won't let you die..." I was interrupted by my crying and ambulance sirens, " they're here! You'll be fine Jackie!" His eyes were closed and his breathing slowed.

"Jackie?! JACKIE!!! Dang it Jackie don't die now! They're here Jackie." I was shacking his shoulders. He fell limp in my arms. The paramedics took him from my arms. I got in the ambulance and took John's free hand, putting it in mine. I kissed his hand, holding on to it like I was the one dieing. When we got there John was taken away. I took out my phone and called Laf.

"Oui?"

"Hey Laf it's- it's Alex... ummm... I need you guys to meet me at the hospital."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but John..." I started to cry again.

"We will be there in 10 mon ami."

"O- okay.." I hung up and sat in one of the old waiting room chairs. I took a sweatshirt out from my bag and put it on. I went into what John calls "Turtle Mode". It's when your sweatshirt is big enough to pull your knees under to where only your shoes are visible, then you pull your arms in so your sleeves fell limp. Lastly you pull your head to your chest so you are a big ball of sweatshirt. I stayed in that position crying until I heard Laf and Herc come in.

"Mon ami? What's wrong? What happened?" I didn't answer. I didn't move, I just stayed in my sweatshirt and cried. I think that Laf and Herc day next to me but I didn't look. Finally I looked up, tears still in my eyes. I saw Herc sitting on Laf's lap, his resting on Laf's shoulder.

"Alex? Do you wanna talk?" Herc asked, lifting his head from where it was. I nodded.

"John... h-he... he said that he d-didn't want to die... I said he wouldn't... I think I lied. He might die... John..."

"Alex? What happened?" Herc asked.

"I- I don't know.. I walk outside and he's in a wreck... it was scary... I thought I lost him... He could be dead..." Laf had tears in his eyes as did Herc.

"Mr. Hamilton?" A nurse asked. I stood up and ran to her.

"Is John okay? Is he gone?"

"John is okay. He just woke up. He was asking for you. I'll take you to him." I nodded and followed her to a dark, small room. There I saw John, covered in bruises, cuts, wires, wraps, and bandaids.

"John?! Are you okay? I was so worried!" I said while rushing to his side.

"Lexie...? You know being unconscious is fun. It's like a dream that you can control. I should do it more often." He said smiling.

"Please no! It was hard enough for us." He nodded and let out a small laugh.

"Okay... Hey Lex? I thought I was gonna die. But I didn't. I love you." I grabbed his hand and sat on the ground next to him.

"I love you too. Just never do this again okay?" He nodded and yawned.

"I can go so you can get some rest I mean it is midnight."

"No! Please stay here. I need you." He scooted over on his small hospital bed and patted next to him. I layed down next to him and held his hand.

"Then I'm not going anywhere." He smiled and layed his head onto my chest. I was overjoyed that he was mine again. His hair was in a ponytail like it always is, but I took his hairtie off and ran my fingers through his hair, soon falling asleep with John ontop of my chest.

"Thank you." I whispered. I don't know who to. Maybe to God, maybe to the doctors, or maybe to John for not dieing. I just wonder why John? The perfect angel who ended up in my life. Why did he get hurt? Why not me? I totally deserve something like this, but not John, never John. I was soon overcome by sleep.

 **Your welcome! I have already written a lot of the chapters I just wait till a good day to upload them. I no longer hate myself because... John's Alive!!!!! I will post again soon!!! Much love!**

 **\- Cactus**


	6. Redo Date

_Alex's POV_

When I woke up John was still in my arms. I would have moved but some of John's wires were wrapped around my arm, keeping me in place.

"Jackie? Are you awake?" I shook him with my other arm. He moved, tightening the grip the wire had on my arm. I shook him again, he groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeex! What do you want?" He opened his eyes and faced me.

"Your wires are cutting off my circulation." I said holding up my arm.

"Oh! My bad." He said, undoing the wires. He kissed the spot on my arm where the wires were.

"Better?" He asked.

"You kissed it better? In that case my lips hurt very very bad." I said with a grin on my face. He looked at me then kissed me. I had one hand on the back of his head and the other keeping us up. He got ontop of me, starting to kiss my neck.

"Don't forget you are still injured Jackie." He stopped and looked into my eyes.

"That's why I'm on top." He smiled and turned a bit red. He kissed me again, causing me to fall back onto the bed. The pillows were uncomfortable but I didn't want to move so John would stop. He ran his hands under my shirt, I would have taken off my shirt but a nurse walked in.

"John...? Really? You are suppose to be resting. Remember you just got stitches." He got off of me and sat next to me. He nodded and the nurse came in further. John got really red. He tried tucking hair behind his ear, only to find it in his face again.

"Lex... can I have my hair tie back?" I forgot I put it on my wrist when I took it out of his hair last night. I nodded and handed it over. He put his hair into a ponytail and got back under the covers.

"Um nurse? How long will I be here?"

"A few weeks." She said giving John some tablets to take. He moaned and looked at her. She gave him a water bottle and left. He turned back at me and crawled over to me. He sat back on top of me and bent down to me.

"Where were we?" He whispered into my ear.

"Come on Jackie you know I love a good make out session but you heard the nurse." I kissed the tip of his nose.

"But Leeeeeeeeeeeex!!! Fine then _you_ can entertain me." He said getting off me then sitting cross legged facing me. He smiled and bit his bottom lip.

"Heck no. Sorry Jackie." He pouted and leaned forward inching his face closer to mine. He looked at me and kissed me again. He started slow just to show affection then he got passionate. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and pinned me against the bed. Then his hands made it under my shirt again. I took it off this time. He ran his hands up and down my chest. John started to make his way to my jeans. He looked it me then tried to unbotton my jeans. I moved his hands and sat back up.

"Lex what's wrong? I just want to be entertained!"

"Maybe when we're out of the hospital."

"Okay... hey! Since we have time let's redo that first date.!" He was so sweet and smart.

"I love it! How about you rest and I will be back in a few hours with a surprise or two."

"Yes! But don't leave!!!"

"It's okay Herc and Laf are here they'll keep you company." He nodded and pouted. I kissed his forehead and put my shirt back on. I opened the door and left to the lobby. Herc and Laf ran up to me.

"Is he okay?" Laf asked.

"Yes and he wants to see you guys for a few hours while I plan and exicute a first date for us." They nodded and headed towards his room.

 _John's POV_

After Alex left Herc and Laf came in.

"John! You're ok!" Herc said hugging me. Laf came behind him and made it a group hug. They got off me and Laf grabbed a bag. He pulled out my favorite candy and some old movies.

"Mon ami I thought you would like a taste of home." He said. He handed me the bag and I looked inside. There was my turtle covered blanket, a new sketchbook, my pillow, and a new stuffed turtle.

"Aw guys! Thanks!" I said. Laf went across the room and put a movie into the small tv.

"What's the movie?" I asked.

"It's Moana then we'll watch Frozen." Herc said. He came over and sat on my bed. Laf sat in his lap between his legs. They snuggled together and started the movie. After the two movies Laf fell asleep on Herc, and Herc and I played cards for a while.

"What do you wanna play? Go fish, garbage, solitaire?" Herc asked, shuffling the cards. I shrugged and let him pick. We ended up playing garbage for a little bit.

"Hey Herc?"

"Yeah?"

"You should totally propose to Laf! You guys have been dating for a year."

"And a half... but I can't."

"Why not?" He hesitated,

"Laf needs better... I don't have the money to provide for us... but I love him. I should... I will... soon I promise." I nodded and a smile grew on my face. He got a text and checked his phone.

"Hey Laf wake up." He said shaking him.

"Are you leaving?" I asked.

"No we are all going down to the gift shop!" Laf sat up and kissed Herc's forehead. Still sleepy, leaning against Herc. They called a nurse to help us get down to the gift shop. I got a wheelchair, and Herc and Laf took turns pushing me down the ramps they had. I was on the third floor and there was one elevator. It took forever but we finally got to the gift shop. There were stuffies, cards, and balloons everywhere. It was very colorful and bright. Right after we walked in Laf ran off into the stuffed animals. He came back with a giant stuffed bear.

"Baby..? Can we get it?"

"Where will you put it?"

"In bed! It can take your spot."

"Then no." He pouted and have Herc the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! You can get it. But it goes on the ground." Herc said. Laf jumped up an down and nodded. They paid for it then Herc got another text.

"Let's go back to the room."

"Okay." I said. When we got back to the room Herc opened the door. I saw Alex standing with a little turtle in his hands and my room was decorated. Herc pushes me into the room.

"Okay we'll leave. Have fun!" Then Herc and Laf left and I was left with Alex.

"So... do you like your surprise?" He asked, handing me the turtle.

"It's mine?!" He nodded.

"He is 1 year old."

"I love you so much!!!!!!" He helped me get to my bed and sat next to me. I put the turtle down and watched him move around. I then layed my head on Alex's shoulder.

"Look at our baby." I said. He looked at me and kissed the top of my head. He soon fell asleep, I took my new turtle and put him in his case. I then layed back down with Alex. How did I get the perfect boyfriend?

 **So the next chapter will be a big time skip to a year and 7 months later. Hope you guys enjoyed!! I'll write again soon!**

 **-Cactus 3**


	7. Life changer

_John's POV_

It had been a year and 7 months since the crash, and Alex still won't let me drive. I dont get it, I wasn't the one who ran into a car. Herc finally proposed to Laf and today is there wedding! They moved out so Alex and I moved into a small apartment. It's not the nicest but it's close to Alex's work. He has become really protective ever since the crash. I don't blame him, mainly because he spends more time with me. I walked into the bedroom seeing Alex asleep half dressed on the bed. I walked over to him, kissed his head, and put the blanket over him. I decided to lay next to him, but not bother him. I started to drift off to sleep, until I remembered it was Herc and Laf's wedding.

"Lex! Wake up! We're late!" I yelled. He slowly sat up.

"What?" He says, wiping his eyes.

"The wedding!! Get dressed!" He sets up and gets ready. I get dressed in a button up shirt and some nicer pants. When I get in the kitchen I make two pieces of toast. One for me and one for Alex. When he gets in the kitchen he takes the toast and kisses my cheek. We get to the car and he starts to drive. When we get there, we are greeted by Eliza and Maria. We get to our seats and wait for the wedding to start. There was a beautiful arch with flowers and vines around it. Soon enough the wedding started and Alex took my hand. We watched the ceremony and after Herc and Laf came to us.

"Congrats guys!!" Alex said.

"Thank you!" They said in unison. Herc's arm is wrapped around Laf's waist. They looked so happy and in love. I wanted that for Alex and I. After a little bit of talking I left Alex with them. I looked for Eliza. I found her with Maria. They started dating a few months ago after Maria got out of an abusive relationship.

"Hey Eliza can I talk to you?" I asked her. She nodded and followed me to a table in the corner.

"So I need to ask you something."

"Okay... what about."

"It's about Alex... I want to propose but I need help. Could you help me?" Her face lit up and she squealed.

"Shhhhh! You are the only one who knows!!" She nodded.

"What do you need my help for?"

"Ring picking, the actually proposal and most of the details." She nodded again. She got up and hugged me and we separated. I went back to Alex and we left. He drove us home and I couldn't stop thinking about the wedding.

"Hey Alex?"

"Mhm?"

"You know that could be us. We could be getting married."

"I know... but do you want that? I mean of course I want to marry you but what if you or I have to move again? I don't want to ruin your life."

"Look Alex I don't care about leaving. I would follow you to the ends of the earth. I love you." He put a hand on my shoulder and I kissed his cheek. When we got home we both got changed into sweatpants and tee shirts. I let Alex start a movie and I start to bake cookies. I let them bake and I come cuddle with Alex. After a while we started to kiss until the cookies were done. He got the cookies and brought me some cookies and chocolate milk. We spent the rest of the night cuddled on the couch and we fell asleep with cookies on us, wrapped in each other's arms.

 **Sorry this is so bad! I am moving so I won't be posting as regularly. I hope that I will regain focus and insperation soon so I can keep writing.**

 **-Cactus**


	8. The Ring

**Guess who's back!!!!! Sorry for taking so long. I honestly forgot this was a thing but I am back and yeah... ENJOY!!!!!**

John's P.O.V.

I woke up on the couch without Alex. I got up and looked around the small apartment for him, but I couldn't find him. I pulled out my phone and sent him a text.

John- Where are you Lex?

Alex- Emergency at work. Be home soon.

Well there's that answer. I knew I wouldn't be doing anything, and Laf and Herc were on their honeymoon soooooo I called Eliza. I asked her if she wanted to help me go ring shopping. She said yes and got really excited. Since Alex took the car, and didn't want me driving, I asked her to come and pick me up. I got dressed and cleaned the house a bit before she came in. We talked for a bit then I had her drive me to the first store. We walked in and looked around until I found the perfect ring. It was a silver band with the words I love you ingraved into the band.

"That one!" I told Eliza.

"Ooo it's perfect!" We bought the ring and she dropped me off at my place. I hide the ring and sat on the couch. I got out my sketchbook and sketched a few things in my head, like Alex. I heard the door open and I looked over to see Alex opening the door.

"Hey babe! How was work?"

"It was... work. I just wanna relax." He sat next to me on the couch and rested his head on my shoulder. He looked up at me with his big brown eyes. I kissed his forehead and looked back at the tv.

"Hey Jackie?"

"What?"

"Can we go on a date tonight?"

"Of course!" What if I could propose to him tonight?! I got really excited and went outside to call Eliza.

"Eliza! I think I'm gonna propose tonight! Alex and I are going on a date."

"Eeeee!!!!!! I can't wait! Good luck! Tell me all the details after ok?!"

"Got it! Bye Eliza."

"Bye!!!!!" My fairy tail ending is finally coming true. My true love will finally be forever mine.

 **Well I know it's short but I will HOPEFULLY be updating more often. Hope y'all like it. See you soon... hopefully. Okay byeeeeeeeee!**

 **-Cactus**


End file.
